


for the masters

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [22]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Happy Birthday Kirumi Tojo, Introspection, Murder, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	for the masters

She lives to serve.

It's a simple purpose in life, but one she abides by regardless. There's nothing quite as wonderful as seeing someone smile from your work, and making people happy who've not been able to do anything but cry.

It's perfect... at least for her. Kirumi Tojo. Ultimate Maid.

Prime Minister of Japan.

She's done some dirty things to serve others. 

Staining her hands with blood is nothing new for her - the Ultimate Maid should be able to clean up any mess. This, though, is the first time the mess will be created by her.

She does it for her master, she reminds herself, baseball bat clutched in her hand. She does it for Japan, she reminds herself, watching Ryoma pick up the tennis balls.

This is for all of them, she tells herself, raising the bat over his fragile skull. This is for the children, for the hungry in the streets. She has to save them, has to  _serve_ them.

There's simply no other option.

She swings the bat into his skull with a scream, putting all the force she normally puts into all her work to the murder.

He's still breathing, she finds with a hint of amusement.

So she drowns him.

Wraps his hands with cuffs (honestly, this is what she's going to have to do to prisoners, anyways, this is just the  _first_ of  _many_ she'll kill to keep her nation safe) and shoves his head under the water, waiting until his struggles stop.

She lives to serve.

But for the first time, she allows herself to think that maybe that's not an entirely good thing.


End file.
